Major Infatuation
by brassierePBJ
Summary: Now that Bella's met the man she's run from for the past near half century, she's happy. Unfortunately, the future doesn't seem content in letting her stay that way, and there's too much at stake if she stays on the sidelines. [Sequel to General Affection]
1. 00 - Prologue

**Disclaimer: **The _Twilight Saga_ is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I don't happen to be her; therefore, I cannot possibly own it.

**Rating: **Rated 'T' for 'Teen'. May change later.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Angst, Family, Fluff, Friendship, First Time, General, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Blood, Discriminatory Language, Violence

**Pairings: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Peter/Charlotte, Tanya/Alice, Kate/Garrett, Fred/Bree

**Summary:** Now that Bella's met the man she's run from for the past near half-century, she's happy. Unfortunately, the future doesn't seem content in letting her stay that way and there's too much at stake if she stays on the sidelines.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Why yes, this is the sequel to _General Affection_.

* * *

**00\. Prologue**

* * *

I saw the fool, so confident and sure that he would be victorious. I knew I would win. I had to win. There was far too much at stake if I lost this battle, this war.

I looked to my mate and smiled. Our lives had been changed for the better when I finally got my head out of my butt and chased him down. He had brought me more joy than anything I had ever envisioned.

We'd win, that I was sure.

We just had to.

* * *

**Ending Author's Notes:** It's super short for a reason.

* * *

Edited by the wonderful GeezerWench.

* * *

Check my profile. It has pictures and links to stuff. If I ever have outtakes, they'll be there.

_Review! Please? _


	2. 01 - Terrible

**Disclaimer: **The _Twilight Saga_ is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I don't happen to be her; therefore, I cannot possibly own it.

**Rating: **Rated 'T' for 'Teen'. May change later.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Angst, Family, Fluff, Friendship, First Time, General, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Blood, Discriminatory Language, Violence

**Pairings: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Peter/Charlotte, Tanya/Alice, Kate/Garrett

**Summary:** Now that Bella's met the man she's run from for the past near half-century, she's happy. Unfortunately, the future doesn't seem content in letting her stay that way and there's too much at stake if she stays on the sidelines.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Shit man, I'm looking through General Affection, and I'm just … how the hell did I not notice 90% of those errors? That's just laziness on my part.

* * *

**01\. Terrible**

* * *

_**Last time on General Affection**_

* * *

_ If I had known he was this attractive, I might have given running from him a second thought._

_ I could smell him from here. Tobacco, whiskey, and vampire smoke. The siren in me wanted him, wanted to touch him, to feel his flesh. To make sure he was there. That he was mine. Oh, he'd be screaming my ownership by the time I was done with him._

_ "Hello," I called out to them with ease. "Should I pull an Alice and tell you that you've kept me waiting?"_

_ He tipped his hat to me, giving me an apologetic smile. "Sorry ma'am."_

* * *

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Major Whitlock."

With a smirk, he said, "I do hope you ain't too angry with me, Little Lady. And please, call me Jasper."

"Already slacking soldier? Tut tut." I sauntered forward until our bodies were an inch from touching. One didn't have to have my talents to understand how badly he wanted that gap to come to a close. "That simply won't do, now will it, good sir?"

Unless one was an illusionist—or had some other gift to hide another's senses—there was no way to hide the smaller, more insignificant signs of arousal. Jasper's pupils were full blown from dilation. His scent gained twice its potency. I was willing to put money on how desperate he was to adjust himself. Going commando in Levis with an erection couldn't be comfortable. I knew denim always irritated my lady bits whenever I tuned in to his…_solo_ explorations.

So long as Daddy never knew, I'd be fine.

Perhaps I should tell my mate how enjoyable it was to watch him enjoy himself? No, I thought not. I should show him how pleasing it could be to have those moments with someone who already knew _just_ how he liked to be handled. But that was neither here nor there. As much as I wanted him, he would have to work to finalize our mating bond.

"How long have I kept you for?" my man questioned.

"Here? Only a few days. Don't worry, Major. I kept myself…occupied." The scent upon his beloved chair was enough to drive my vampire half into overdrive. "Since I knew you were mine? Well, more than half my life. I've been watching you for a…quite a while."

My focus on the other two Whitlocks must've slipped as Peter's surge to his sire's side had me blinking. "Who are you?"

"The Major's mate, of course."

The Captain's eyes narrowed as he stared at me. "Your name, girl."

I gave a giggle. "My biological father called me 'Bells' before his passing. I guess he died as he never returned."

Whipping around, I skipped towards the house once again. "I'm feeling tired. Would you care to join me in my nap, _Jasper_?" The man shuddered when I purred his name. I might not be partaking in his carnal desires anytime soon, but that didn't mean I couldn't tease him just a little. Or cuddle. Besides, his rush forward to carry me the rest of the way to his room was answer enough.

* * *

As a baby, I hadn't been picky about where I slept. Any surface was good back then. An expensive crib was just as comfy as my father's barrel chest. It wasn't until my later years that I truly noticed the differences. Swamps were disgusting, and the mud didn't come out of my hair with ease. Trees were more hygienic, but even less comfortable. Beds were the best, even though most of their comfort depended upon the cushion of the mattress and the material of the sheets.

Love seats, especially Jasper's leather one, was my favorite as of late. It was most likely due to the scent of him clinging to the chair like a second skin, and a smaller portion was the coziness of it in itself—plus, it being the perfect size to curl up in. Unfortunately for me, it was difficult to sleep when three someones watched me, no matter how relaxed I was. At least they let me rest for a couple hours before staring at me while I slept.

I cracked one eye open and peered at the bonded mates. "Can I help you?"

The blonde tiny slip of a girl, small but more petite than pixie-like, smiled kindly at me. "We were wondering something." I nodded, encouraging her to continue. "How is it you know of us?"

"I saw," I stated simply. "I've been seeing Jasper for a while now."

The Captain didn't appear to be a patient man. His 'knower' wasn't telling him much about me, just the need to know—that I was his sire's mate. Peter huffed and rolled his eyes. "So you've said. _How_ is it that you're able to see him? We know of another seer, but she believes it's impossible to see what you see. You're _human_. You shouldn't be seeing our kind."

With a tilt to the head, I asked, "You mean Alice? She might have been turned since the twenties, but she doesn't know everything about being a seer. I've met others, some even more talented, some less. The funny thing about visions is that they will typically show you what's important. I'm sure you'd agree that a mate is pretty important." No one argued the point.

It was quiet. None of the vampires were sure how to strike up a conversation with someone they believed to be food. Charlotte twitched out of nervousness, a human characteristic that the immortals usually kept for centuries before it faded away. As I grew up without the need to constantly move, I didn't have the trait. To keep up appearances, I consciously fidgeted and twiddled.

"So," Jasper began, "I assume you know who we are."

"Yes."

"And you know _what_ we are." Once again, I confirmed his theory. "The entirety of it?"

"Of your time in the South? I do." I knew more of what he'd done than Peter knew. I knew _everything_ Jasper had done since his turning, and some previous to that. Maria had been watching him for quite a while; for far longer than I was comfortable with. Once I received Aro's gift, I had been pleased in not having destroyed the Warlords' heads.

Peter spoke this time. "Do you see visions of the past?"

"Not exactly. What I do is a very delicate subject. I'd rather not discuss my…_peculiarity_." We were silent again, the least war-worn vampire shifting every once in a while.

Again, my mate spoke up first. "I'm sure you're hungry. We'll have to feed you soo—"

"I'm not an animal," I interrupted. "You don't _feed_ me. You don't water me every four hours either. I don't need to be taken on walks, nor do I only need a certain percentage of sunlight each day. You can provide me with food, if you like, but I can do that on my own."

Jasper cleared his throat loudly before he spoke once more, "I apologize for appearing that way. If you are hungry, I'd like to take you out. If you want, that is."

A smile slowly crept along my face. It was a good minute or two before I responded with, "I'd like that. Just to let you know, I'm _always_ hungry, and I eat just about anything. And like in Peter's human life, I _love_ fried 'gater."

* * *

The Major watched me, amazed at how I could stuff seven giant burgers down my throat. I had guzzled down an entire liter of soda. Plus, There had also been those piping hot potato wedges, and the salad. Still, my stomach grumbled for more.

None in the Whitlock trio had believed me when I had explained just how much I ate a day. Averaging thirty thousand calories was no small feat. I burned through it much easier.

It was Peter who had decided that the outing required everyone's attendance. The guy acted like I wasn't trustworthy or something. Of course, I kept acting on what I saw of us decades from now instead of how these people knew me today. It was difficult when I knew how happy we could be, how close we'd become.

"So," Charlotte began. "Do you have any family?"

"Well, yes. I have a Mama and a Daddy. There's a recent addition to our … group, I guess. There are also several people I look out for that don't know me too well. It's a seer thing—just ask Alice." The two men laughed lightly. They knew of the pixie's adventures trying to stop visions from occurring or bringing others into fruition.

Peter stared down at me curiously. "I do believe you said your _father_ left—possibly died."

A giggle escaped me. "He did. I was raised by Mama and Daddy. _Your_ kind, Captain."

The three of them hissed in outrage. It took one bewildered glance from the other customers to quiet them down. My mate began whispering questions to his comrades as visions took over a strong portion of my mind.

"No matter how you do it, Jasper, I'll still see their deaths. I'll see them die just as easily as I see them fret over me. I'll know who you send, and they will be punished. Your friend Garrett? The Denalis? They'll be slaughtered, and that's the only future I see for them." My voice rang cold, barely a murmur amongst their quiet, though heated, plans.

They snorted, laughing at my declaration. "Now Darlin', I thought you knew me," began the Major. "I wasn't known as the Devil of the South for being a pacifist."

I sipped at my coke and picked at my cooled fries. "As of late, I hear there's a new name that strikes fear in the hearts of the undead." Even as casually as I mentioned it, they stiffened at the insinuation of the reputation I made for myself. "You're a skilled man, but even someone as capable as yourself realizes they shouldn't make enemies with a woman bent on ending the Warlords."

"My knower tells me she wouldn't hurt us," chimed in Peter.

"It doesn't say that about your friends."

He didn't disagree.

"Like I said, death is all I see for them if you _try_ to end my Mama and Daddy. You have no reason to try to go after them. They raised me from my infantile age into who I am."

"A vampire doesn't 'raise' humans," argued my mate.

Scoffing, I refused to look back at them. "I know of several that would trade their immortality to have children."

"Yes, as humans."

"There's a coven of vampires in Malta that are known as vampires to humans. They spend a great deal of time around those humans, raising some of those people. Renata of the Volturi came from that coven."

"Is this the coven you're from?" questioned Charlotte.

"No, not that it's any of your business."

Slowly, a side of my brain began to tingle as a particularly strong vision took me. I stood quickly, collecting my jacket and bag. "I'm tired. I'd like to leave now." Charlotte gathered the trash as I strode purposefully from the building.

At first, Jasper tried to grab my hand. I tucked mine into my pockets before he even touched my skin. When he opened my door for me, I glared at him and went to the other side of the vehicle.

_ 'Petty child,' _was Peter's main thought of me. Even his mate didn't understand why I was so upset.

Because _obviously_ the immortals that raised me were _such_ a threat.

To be optimistic, at least Jasper felt terrible about it.

* * *

**Ending Author's Notes:** In _General Affection_, I called the one woman war "Bellona". This has been changed for other story plot development. Instead of this, I thought of the Italian woman who escaped Maria's camps to tell others that the girl brought death and justice to those she slaughtered. So, instead of the idea of Bellona being used here, I changed it to "Bringer of Justice and Death ." Bella only killed those who were active, those who enjoyed the Southern Wars. She didn't fight for territory like the Major had, so she needed a different title. If you look through _General Affection_, it'll either be changed to this or "The Bringer". I thought it fit more considering the self-appointed job.

* * *

Edited by the wonderful GeezerWench.

* * *

There is a link on my profile. It has pictures and links to stuff. If I ever have outtakes, they'll be there.

_Review! Please? _


	3. 02 - Bed

**Disclaimer: **The _Twilight Saga_ is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I don't happen to be her; therefore, I cannot possibly own it.

**Rating: **Rated 'T' for 'Teen'. May change later.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Angst, Family, Fluff, Friendship, First Time, General, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Blood, Discriminatory Language, Violence

**Pairings: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Peter/Charlotte, Tanya/Alice, Kate/Garrett, Fred/Bree

**Summary:** Now that Bella's met the man she's run from for the past near half century, she's happy. Unfortunately, the future doesn't seem content in letting her stay that way, and there's too much at stake if she stays on the sidelines.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Been a little over a year, guess I should apologize. Consider this an apology.

* * *

**02\. Bed**

* * *

I didn't sleep that night. Any time I tried to doze off, I would be hit with newer, more grotesque visions of my parents' deaths. Sometimes, I wasn't there in time to save them. Sometimes, most of the time anyhow, all that was left was Jasper and I. Peter and Charlotte would meet up with the Denalis; I'd be too far away, and Mama and Daddy would perish because of it. Of course, I would avenge them, but it would bring so much destruction. Oh, the war I would wage. If it weren't against my mate, I was sure he'd have been proud.

If they could just see on their own that Rosalie and Emmett weren't a threat, everything would be fine.

Curled up in his chair was how Jasper found me the next day. He crouched before me and reached forward slowly, to attempt to brush my hair back behind my ear.

"Don't touch me," I whispered the moment before his fingers managed to grace my skin.

"I take it that you're still angry with me."

It took everything within me not to roll my eyes at his assessment. "Of course," I said, finally opening my lids to glare at him. "Let me threaten to slaughter everyone you hold dear and see how you take it."

A growl slipped from his lips. "If you saw it from our point of view, you'd understand."

"I do see it from your point of view, and I understand why you feel this need to do this. I'm still angry. They're my family, Jasper. For most of my life, they were all I really had. Sure, I had other…friends, but it wasn't the same. Mama and Daddy are _mine_. They raised me. She wanted children so badly, and there I was. They view me as their own, as their baby, and I…you can't do this. Please."

"They'll want you in their coven. You're already claimed."

Laughter exploded from me. "Their coven? They don't lead 'their coven'. There are four to that coven, them, myself, and another."

"The Bringer won't let you leave," he stated with a snarl. "Vampires are territorial creatures, and you're viewed as belonging to them."

"But I'm not. I don't belong to anyone, Jasper. You don't understand the repercussions. You don't see what wi-"

"I just got my mate, and I'm not willing to lose her," he paused and corrected himself, "to lose _you_, over a territory dispute."

"But you will lose _your mate _if you do this. If you keep trying, if I keep seeing them die, you will lose her. I spent a long time ignoring the need to be near you, and I can do it again. You don't know that pain. I'm not too proud to walk away when all I see is misery."

Jasper was silent as he mulled over my words. "If we don't do this, what do you see?"

"Right now, I can't see anything but death. But, before you decided to _murder my parents_, I mainly saw a lot of happiness. I saw that almost blissful life. Sure, there would be arguments and trouble we'd have to work through, but for the most part, I saw us _happy_.

"If you do kill them, everyone's going to die. It's the butterfly effect, Jasper. One change can ruin the future. Killing them will bring a whole new war, and I don't think you want that."

"I can take it. I was born for war," he argued smugly.

Quickly, I looked away. "I won't be on your side. The first to die will be Charlotte; she'll be drained of venom and sent through several days of burning. The Bringer will rip Peter apart and pike his head for the next century. Then, she'll off the Denalis one by one. You might be able to gather an army to fight against her, but you'll lose. She'll gather better, and more. In the end, you won't die, but would it really be worth it? Is killing my parents to feel like you have more of a claim to me worth losing _everything_? You won't have your mate if you do this. Their deaths won't solve this issue."

"But, if I destroy The Bringer-"

"You won't. One cannot destroy a mental _and_ physical shield, especially one like this. She won't put down her shields until she feels they have been fully avenged. Even her mate won't be able to get through them by then. And when the world is destroyed, when every vampire but you is burned, every human slaughtered, and every animal killed, she'll let them go just so you'll be all alone with _nothing_ left."

He was silent, frustrated and angry. Jasper jerked away and paced before the door in the room. Occasionally, he would glance at me and then mutter a snippet of our conversation to himself. I watched him for several minutes before curling back up in the chair.

Slowly, my visions began to change. There was less violence in Canada and more arguments within the Whitlock Coven. A smile crept its way upon my lips. "Thank you," I whispered.

* * *

The next day Charlotte decided to host a screaming match in the house. Or well, it was more like she shrieked at Jasper to get him to change his mind before screeching at her mate to get him to force the Major into battle. I spent the majority of my time in the chair attempting to sleep. It failed.

Eventually I stole my keys back from Peter, who had taken them for a joy ride _without asking_. When he saw me leave his room, he glared at me with his arms crossed over his chest and used his body to block my path. "Where do think you're going?"

"Out. If I'm going to endure listening to your harpie of a wife," his gritted his teeth at the comparison, "call me a 'witch' one more time, I'll pack my things and leave. As it is, I've had little sleep for the past few days, and I'm cranky. People with heartbeats need to recoup for a few hours before listening to such bigotry the next morning. So, I'm off to buy a bed. Heck, perhaps your _sire_ would like to join me to pick the sheets. If he's good, he might be spending a little time between them with me."

"Then, perhaps he made the best choice in leaving to feed."

I scoffed. "Petey, if you know what's best for yours, you'll let me leave. Because I can _gar-ron-tee _you won't be getting any if my mate keeps being frustrated."

Lucky for me, he didn't even pretend to contemplate it. The man stepped out of the way and let me pass. Even when his wife tried to argue the point, he did his best to comfort her while keeping her from keeping me from going.

As soon as I started my Dino, I was flinging pebbles and flying out of the driveway. A slight detour to the main highway had to be made to ensure my mate saw me leaving. If he came back to Charlotte, she'd be sure to tell him I'd decided I'd had enough and was making my escape while he was out. Peter's assurances wouldn't have made a difference; he would have already been out of his mind with the need to track me down and rub his scent all over me.

What could I say, it was instinct. It was difficult for me to resist the urge to rut with him and sink my teeth into his face. No woman could say he wasn't claimed when it was in plain sight. I guesstimated I had another couple weeks before I couldn't deny it anymore. Hopefully I would explain everything by then. At least most of it. Jasper would probably be upset that I had kept it from him, and he wouldn't be in the wrong. I wanted more time before the reality of the constant questions.

In the distance, I saw a figure. It was a couple of miles away, standing in the center of the road on the flat stretch of asphalt. It was Jasper, and he was pissed. Before I even reached him, I rolled down my window. He was downwind from me, and my scent would have him calm enough _not_ to wreck my favorite car.

The vehicle stopped with a swerve; as I had done so, I reached and popped the door so that it swung open right before him. "Well," I asked, "are you getting in?" Although he was surprised, he joined me, closing the door as I took off again.

"I thought you were leaving," he said, fists clenched while he stared at me intently.

"I am. I'm picking up a bed so that I can sleep easier. That chair might be comfortable, but it isn't for the long term for me." His body visibly relaxed as I spoke, worry leaving him almost immediately. "I'm not going to just ditch you because Charlotte's being a…for a lack of better, _proper _words, a brat. I know she isn't always like this, and she'll be back to her usual chipper self soon, but it's getting annoying.

"So, I figured the two of us could use some time to just be with one another without the Disputing Duet on our tails. Plus, I'd get a bed out of it, so win-win for me."

He was silent after that. The two of us were naturally quiet people, and small talk wasn't either of our fortes. So, we left it be.

Jasper didn't like Detroit. "Too much crime," he told me. He didn't like the mall we were in either. I knew perfectly well what he meant. He didn't think it was safe enough for me to be there. If I were human, he'd be right. Right now, I was hard-pressed to agree. The city certainly wasn't the cleanest, and in a decade or so it would become America's most murder happy town. Or was that Chicago?

Sometimes my visions could get rather confusing.

"This is the fourth place you've vetoed," I said. "If you don't pick a place soon, I'll just buy one without your input and get _cheap_ sheets." I'd slept on worse. He turned to me, face a picture of horror. The scratchy cloth would aggravate his scars, and there wasn't a vampire around that could stand those polyester blends. "Oh gosh, Jasper. I don't need a Tempur-Pedic."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

With a roll of my eyes, I glanced at him. "All I need are three mattresses. We'd just break the headboard anyways. Plus, box-springs are annoying. They squeak when you start mistreating them. And don't lie, your kind mistreat them within minutes of setting the bed up."

"We're just a little rough with them. That's all."

"Peter gave up on buying them twenty years ago because of how many he and his mate have broken. My parents haven't bought one for themselves in years! Box-springs are not any more durable considering your kind's…vivaciousness."

A smirk graced his lips. "'_Vivacious_'? Would we be '_vivacious_' while we broke the headboard?"

I turned to look at the man, ignoring the stares of the humans that passed by. "Jasper, I'll misbehave on every command one gives me. I don't _follow_ orders." Slowly, I stood on my tip toes as he leaned down. His eyes closed and his breath became shallow. The two of us had to have been half of an inch from touching. I could hear from his mind at how wonderful the heat that radiated from me felt.

Grabbing onto his shoulders, I pulled myself up a little more to whisper lowly in his ear, "you were turned to take them. You'll take mine just as easily as you'll writhe beneath me. I might have been fashioned to be yours, but you're absolutely mine. I know what you want, and I am what you need. If you're a good man for me, you get it."

A snarl left his lips, loud enough to spike the curiosity of a few mortals. All of them scurried away as quickly as they could; some didn't even have the decency to appear unhurried. "I escaped one tyrant with visions of grandeur, Miss Bells, and I refuse to be mated to another."

"_I am no tyrant! _I don't want a soldier or a lap dog, Jasper," I spoke, while far too close to a growl. "Eventually you'll understand."

Silence, it was all that came from us aside from my pounding heart. Slowly, my mate rose his palm to the side of my face and cupped my cheek. "You certainly are a strange one."

"Not really."

"I thought you might have been killed off in the wars by some other lord or after I left," the Major spoke softly, his breath not even strong enough to caress my face as he spoke.

"I know. You thought something was wrong with you."

"Yes."

Without a thought to it, I rushed forward and captured his lips with my own. He responded eagerly; the hand on my face went to thread its fingers through my hair while his other grasped my hip in a hold that would have been bruising had I been less durable.

Just as quickly, I pulled away. I could see myself, that other part of me that I hadn't relinquished since my days in Mexico, in visions of sex and gore. As horrifying as the Cullens would have thought the picture was, I found it more and more appealing. Humans slaughtered throughout the buildings from my darling's frantic feedings and walls demolished from the rampant rounds of savage passion. I didn't mind the thought of tearing the walking blood bags to bits to feed my man, but the idea of these women touching his lips even in a way like that had mine boiling.

Jasper stared at me, head cocked just a bit in confusion. "You're angry," he stated simply.

"A vision," I reassured. "Stupid women touching what they shouldn't."

After a few moments, he questioned, "Darlin', how do your visions work?"

"I said I don't like talking about them."

"Yourself, Alice, and the McCarty seer are the only ones known. If we can understand how those work, we might be able to better your gift later." _After you're changed_, he meant.

With a sigh, I turned to another department store and strolled through the isles, bypassing all the items the mate of the leader of the Denali coven would have flocked towards. "I know how my gift works. It's not so different from Alice's. It's not anything different than the Bringers either." Biting my lip was the only way I could keep myself from smiling at the expression my mate pulled as he stopped still, shocked by the news.

"That's funny to you," he whispered angrily as he caught up to me.

I nodded as I began inspecting the different mattresses, dismissing his grumbling about my preferences in softness. "The Deer-in-the-Headlights expression is a very good look for you." Before he could come back with a witty remark, I leaned on my tippy toes and gave him a light peck to the lips. "Go pick the sheets, and don't pick flannel."

* * *

**Ending Author's Notes: **Eh, halfway through the next chapter.

* * *

I have a tumblr; there is a link to the blog for this story on my profile. It has pictures and links to stuff. Just look under the _'Navigation' _tab on the sidebar. If I ever have outtakes, they'll be there.

_Review! Please? _


End file.
